Unto The Breach the aftermath
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: what happens after Unto The Breach after Rory and Lorelai bring Rory's thing's to the Jeep
1. Chapter 1

Unto The Breach

Rory is in her and Paris's apartment packing up her stuff to move back home after graduation when she takes a little break for a few minutes and sits down and grabs the ring box opens it and puts the ring on her finger and looks and miles at it when there's a knock on the open door Rory looks up and see's Lorelai  
''hey kido whatcha up too you ready to go home?'' Lorelai asks Rory

''oh yea just finishing up packing these last few boxes'' Rory says  
''ok... so that's the ring she sees it on Rory's finger... it's a beautiful ring babe'' Lorelai tells Rory  
''it is a stunning ring isn't it?'' she confirms with her mom  
''yea it is sure so how are you... you ok how ya holding up?'' Lorelai asks her  
''um what do you mean?'' Rory asks her  
''I mean with the proposal and everything and in front of your dad and everyone like that and not being able to answer right away and the being in shock?'' she asks  
''oh yea I'm ok...I just didn't know he was gonna propose tonight'' she says  
Lorelai laughs ''I did he came and asked me a few days ago'' she says with a concerned look on her face  
''no I'm not ok and what he asked you a few days ago your a good secret keeper'' she stops and takes a deep breathe and rubs her eyes ''today was supposed to be a happy day I mean I graduated today…today was supposed to be the happiest day of my life and now it's not I miss him I do and I love him he knows I love him but I'm just not ready to say yes and definitely not ready for marriage yet I mean what about the rest of my life and my future I mean looks at where I am and how hard and far we have worked to get me here'' Rory says in a tired upset tone  
''yea I was dying to tell you...yea I know so?'' Lorelai asks  
''so I mean if I did say yes then it would be all over and all my dreams would go out the window and be crushed ruined they would be no more plus I don't want his life but I'm also not ready to let go of him yet but you have to learn how to let things go eventually right?'' Rory just looks at her  
''right... so you're saying no?'' Lorelai asks her  
''well I feel like I have to yea he doesn't want to do the long distance thing again he wants full commitment and you should of heard him talking he talked about how I would love Palo Alto and about the avocado tree in our backyard but I would also be living all the way across the country in California away from you and Luke and Stars Hollow I think I would just miss it to much and be homesick all the time and I would be so miserable and he knows it and you know it'' Rory says  
''well you do like guacamole... you don't have to say no because of me I'm just telling you that right I will be fine don't worry about me you go off and do your own thing'' Lorelai tells her  
Rory- I'm gonna say no.... she takes a deep breathe ok yea final decision  
''and you feel good about this decision?'' Lorelai asks to confirm  
''yea I do'' Rory says  
''ok good I think you made the right decision babe'' Lorelai says  
''you do?'' Rory asks  
''I do you'll find someone one day but it's too soon now don't you think?'' Lorelai asks her  
''oh yea I guess... I just feel really sick'' she stops and closes her eyes for a minute  
''I know you do kido come on let's get you home'' Lorelai says  
The girls grab the rest of the remaining boxes,walk out of the apartment, shut the lights off, shut the door, and carry the boxes down to the jeep and put the boxes in the trunk then shut it and get in the jeep and Lorelai starts to drive home back to Stars Hollow  
Rory- takes a deep breathe and looks out the window  
Lorelai looks over at her

''hey it's going to be ok babe'' she puts her hand on Rory's knee to comfort her  
Rory smiles

''yea I know it is thanks mom'' Rory smiles  
Rory takes the ring box out of her jacket pocket and opens it and smiles  
why do you keep looking at that if it keeps making you upset and think of Logan?'' she asks her daughter  
''just thinking that one day I will have one of these that's all mine forever'' Rory says  
Lorelai laughs

''yea I guess that's a good way to look at it…it will be pretty freaking awesome'' she smiles  
Rory snaps the box shut

''thanks for cheering me up mom'' Rory says to her  
''hey my pleasure that's what I'm here for'' Lorelai says and smiles at her  
''feeling better sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her  
''a little yea'' Rory says  
''good'' Lorelai says


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Unto The Breach

The girls finally pull into Stars Hollow

''Home!'' Lorelai says loudly

They pull into the driveway

''oh my god I'm so exhausted'' Rory says

''I bet come on let's get you inside'' Lorelai says to her

The girls get out of the jeep

OMG YOU'RE BACK MAURY SHE'S BACK THEIR BACK!'' Babette screams

''ok!'' Maury says

''Hi Babette'' Rory says

''Hi Suga how you doing hun how you holding up?'' Babette asks her

'' I'm tired and feeling a sick right now and thinking about something that happened tonight but I'm ok thanks though I should really get inside'' Rory tells her

''ok feel better doll and take care of yourself and hey don't worry about anything everything is going to get better and be ok'' Babette says  
''yea...yea I hope so bye Babette'' Rory says

''bye Suga'' Babette says

Rory head's inside the house

Lorelai watches Rory go into the house carrying boxes

''Hey Doll how she doing?'' Babette asks her

''oh I think she's going to be just fine Babette she's Rory she jut needs the chance to cool down a little she's got a lot going on in her head right now'' Lorelai says

''oh yea what happened?'' Babette asks Lorelai

''oh well Logan her boyfriend I don't know if you remember him or not well he proposed tonight at Rory's graduation party in front of her father, grandparents, and in front of like 100 of her grandparent's friend's and she was totally oblivious and didn't really know or wasn't really even expecting it to happen I mean I knew because he came and talked to me about it the other day and I didn't have time to prepare her and tell her to be ok the look out for it with all the stuff she had going on I didn't want to stress her out about this because she was dealing with final's all week'' Lorelai tells her

''oh the poor thing what did she say?'' Babette asks

''well she's still mulling it over but she's leaning towards no'' Lorelai tells her

''and you... I mean how are you holding up with all of this?'' Babette asks her

''oh ya know I told her it was her decision I'm kind of up right and not really leaning either way they move each other he's been great they got it together early but she still has her whole future ahead of her and if she did say yes then everything just wouldn't be it and she wouldn't get to do what she's been working for all these years and talking about her whole life of becoming the next Christiane Amonpour and her journalism career dreams would be ruined she doesn't want to live in his world and plus she would be living all the way across the country in California because when Logan came to me the other day to ask my permission if he could ask Rory to marry him he told me he got the job out in Silicon Valley in the Palo Alto/San Francisco area'' Lorelai tells her

''oh the poor thing'' Babette says

''yea ok well I'm tired it's been one hell of a day so I should get this stuff inside and go on in and shower and stuff so I'll talk to you later Babette'' Lorelai says to her

''ok go take good care of yourself and Rory and give her a hug and kiss for me take good care of our little girl doll face'' Babette tells her

''I will bye Babette'' she picks up a box and heads inside the house


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Unto The Breach

When Lorelai gets inside she walks over to Rory's room and sees her already curled up in bed with tear marks on her cheeks Rory drops the box

''oh god Rory baby... oh sweetie'' she sits next to Rory on the bed and rubs her back into she feels that Rory is in a deep sleep she watches Rory breathing looking concerned

After a little while she leaves Rory's room and shuts the door, turns off all the lights downstairs and goes upstairs to shower, change, gets into bed, turns off the light, and goes to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Unto The Breach

In the morning Lorelai wakes up and the house is quite so she gets up out of bed rubs her eyes and makes her way to the stairs and goes downstairs into the kitchen and sees that there's no coffee in the pot so she sees that Rory's door is still closed so she knocks on Rory's door and opens it and sees that Rory is dead asleep so she shuts the door quietly and goes upstairs to throw on some jeans and a shirt then lead's to Luke's

At Luke's Lorelai walks up to the counter

''Hey Babette came in this morning and told me what happened is she ok how she doing?'' He pours her some coffee and gives it to her  
''thanks I think she's going to be ok she's Rory she's strong she just needs time to get over the shock of this being so out of the blue and let it ware off ya know she wasn't even expecting it I think I still wasn't expecting it either until he came to talk to me and ask for my permission for him to ask her to marry him but they have been so happy that they are back together and they were going good ya know finally after he stopped gallivanting and messing up his life and became responsible and they got it together and they love each other I wasn't even thinking he was going to go through with it I thought he was going to back out at the last minute but he didn't'' Lorelai tells him

''so how you holding up with everything?'' he asks her

''oh I'm ok thanks'' she says and smiles at him

''so you're leaning towards no?'' he asks her

''oh no I'm not I'm kind of upright not really leaning towards any side actually'' she says

''did Rory ask for your advice?'' he asks her

''um she did yea''

''and?'' he asks

''I told her it was her choice but she's leaning towards no'' she tells him

''that seems about right'' he says and smiles

''oh yea I guess I mean she's just way to young to get married ya know?'' Lorelai tells him

''oh I know that'' Luke says

Lorelai's phone rings

''Hello...'' she answers her cell phone

''mom''she says in a sleepy voice

''what's wrong hunnie?'' she asks her

''can you come home?'' Rory asks her

''I'm on my way I'll be right there sweetie'' she says and hangs up

''um Luke I have to go Rory needs me'' she tells him

''ok'' he pours her some fresh coffee in a to go cup and puts a top on it and gives it back to her

''thanks'' she says

''tell Rory to feel better''

''I will bye Luke'' she says and walks out of the diner and heads back home


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Unto The Breach

Chapter 5

When Lorelai gets home she walks in from the front door into the kitchen and open's Rory's bedroom door

''Rory?'' she sees Rory in tears and shaking on the bed

''Oh Rory hunnie''

Rory puts her hands up to try and take the coffee from Lorelai

''hey here baby'' she hands her the coffee

''drink relax tell mommy what's wrong'' she comes over and sits next to her on the bed

Rory- takes a sip of her coffee

''I just... I just'' Rory tries to get it out

''you just what baby?''

'''I miss him so much'' she breaks down

''oh hunnie I know you do shh mommy's right here she rubs Rory's back and holds her

Rory cries harder

''shhh come here lay down'' she takes the coffee from Rory and puts it on the night stand next to her bed and grabs Rory's pillow and puts it on her lap and Rory lay on her lap and she rubs Rory's head and neck and back

''shh calm down hunnie it's ok it's ok''

''Logan'' she cries

Lorelai let's Rory cry until she cries/wears herself out and goes to sleep

Lorelai gently moves Rory off of her lap and tucks her in and kisses her forehead sleep head sleep well sweetie she says and careful leaves the room and shuts the door quietly then goes out into the living room to call Sookie to tell her that she will not be in work for the rest of the day then turns the TV on and folds the clean laundry in the laundry basket and also fold's Rory's laundry and puts it into her laundry basket and leaves it on a chair in the kitchen for Rory to put away when she wakes up then goes to put hers away upstairs then comes back down and turns the TV off and tries to read but it's too quiet so she grabs her keys and cell phone and leaves the house, locks up, and goes for a walk in town to get some air and clear her head


End file.
